y ahora que?
by natgallagher
Summary: la guerra ha terminado, ya no hay tensiones x salvar al mundo, su destino ha sido cumplido, pero..¿y ahora que?...es una nueva vida empezada desde cero...pero su amor perdurara por siempre...leerla, solo hay 1 cap piloto!besos!:D


**Como todos los que estais aquí se, por desgracia, que los personajes y los lugares de mi fanfic no existen, se que la Rowling es la jefaza y...bueno que no la quiero quitar merito... Llegados a este punto quiero daros las gracias por haber entrado en este fic...espero no defraudar!**

Estaba loco, sentía que la obsesión le iba a consumir, sabía que aquel calor dentro de sus venas le iba a quemar el corazón. Desde que dejaron de salir juntos no había podido dejar de echarla de menos en ningún segundo de su vida. Durante mucho tiempo desdeo que aquel momento del funeral en el cual el la abandonó no se hubiera producido nunca. Ahora la necesitaba mas que nunca, todo lo destinado estaba cumplido, pero cuándo sería el momento de pensar en el, en su felicidad, antes que en la de el resto de la humanidad?

Un café humeante entre sus manos le hacía sentír un deje de tranquilidad. El calor aminoraba aquel frío que le había calado los huesos minutos antes de entrar en el bar. Rosmerta le sonrió dejando entre ver unas ligeras arrugas, aquellas que no perdonan a nadie y delataban su bien llevados treinta años. Él la contestó con una sonrisa pequeña y algo melancólica.

-Buenos días-dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.-cuanto tiempo!

Concluyó la morena con un brillo en los ojos.

-Si...- susurró el chico-tengo que resolver unos asuntos...- se sinceró haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia la ventana, una ventana de estilo antiguo, con los marcos de madera sucia y vieja, pero elegante, y unos cristales algo rayados con polvo acumulado en las esquinas, que dejaba ver una calle estrecha que haciendose mas pequeña a medida que se alejaba llevaba a una colina donde se alzaba una imponente construcción de piedra, un castillo grande y algo sombrío aun debido a la hora tan temprana.

Ella asintió y guiñándole un ojo fue a atender a unos clientes sentados al lado de la entrada.

Habían pasado ya dos años de todo aquello, desde aquel momento en el que aniquiló lo unico que le podía devolver las ganas de vivir, aquello que ahora anhelaba mas que nunca. La dejó sin mas, pero no creía que ella no hubiera comprendido, de hecho no creía que lo hiciera nunca. Pero debía mantenerla a salvo, ella era más útil en el mundo que el. El nacimiento del niño que vivió solo parecía tener un sentido, un destino.

Y aquel destino que debía llevar a cabo solo se cumplió, hacía escasas semanas su guerra contra Voldemort había concluido, o al menos así lo esperaba.

Así que de nuevo aparecía ahí, donde todo había terminado y esperaba comenzase de nuevo. Estuvo todo el tiempo de la lucha con sus mejores amigos, quienes le sirvieron de apoyo y de buena ayuda en aquella batalla final. De aquella que todos creían saberlo todo, pero no sabían nada, nadia sabía lo que había sufrido salvo sus amigos, quienes siempre le quisieron pasase lo que pasase y estuvieron a su lado compartiendo su dolor.

Eran sus hermanos... desde aquella batalla. En la que todos saben que se vió pero no que se sintió por dentro. A ciencia cierta Harry era el mago más poderoso, nadie se iba a parar jamas a medirse con él, simplemente la gente le veneraba por haber vencido a Voldemort, ese simple hecho le proporcionaba seguridad en todos los lugares. La gente le respetaba simplemente por miedo, la gente se le acercaba solo por admiración o codicia. Dudaba que la gente que se interesaba por el fuera una preocupación sincera. Se estaba convirtiendo en un chico uraño, no confiaba en nadie, pero todos confiaban en el. O por seguridad o por querer aparentar todos le saludaban delante de amigos o conocidos.

Odiaba la vida que estaba llevando, pero el hecho de haber heredado Griamuld place le servía de consuelo. Seguí tan vieja como siempre pero mas sucia que nunca.

Inmediatamente recordó a su padrino, y apuró su café. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar que el recuerdo de su padrino le invadiese de nuevo. Dejo unas monedas en la mesa y antes de salir del local le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz a Rosmerta a modo de despedida. Se colocó su bufanda y con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió hacia aquel castillo, grande y distante, que parecía estar esperándolo.

------------------------------------

Un chico de unos 19 años se encontraba ante un espejo de cuerpo medio en el hall del castillo, miraba duramente su reflejo mientras con una mano trataba de peinarse un indomable mechón de su cabello pelirrojo, largo, algo mas largo de medio cuello, de un naranja intenso con reflejos rubios que centelleaban bajo las llamas de las antorchas en la pared de piedra. Se llevó un dedo inconscientemente a la cicatriz que reflejaba la dureza del enfrentamiento, aquel enfrentamiento que no quería recordar, le recorría desde encima de la ceja verticalmente hasta debajo del ojo.

Se iba a reunir de nuevo con sus amigos y por alguna extraña razón todo era diferente para él, no había tensiones ni afanes de salvar al mundo, no había nada que les obligase a poner sus vidas en peligro. Bueno, la suya si...volverla a ver, verla sin tener que hablar sobre planes, sin tener que temer por la vida del otro... simplemente serían ellos, sin máscaras... como lo eran cuando se conocieron.

Se echó un rapido vistazo a sus brillantes ojos azules y cogiendo aire se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Se situó frente a las gárgolas del despacho del nuevo director. Aquel que se había ganado tantos enfrentamientos porque no llegaban a aceptarlo gran parte de los padres, pero ahí seguia aguantando el tipo.

-"Rollitos de canela"- dijo una voz detrás suya, una voz grave y decidida que Ron reconoció al instante.

-hola, Ron- dijo el chico que minutos antes había estado en el bar del pueblo- no me vas

a saludar?

Ron le abrazó sonriente y le cedió el paso hacia las escaleras de caracol que les llevarían hacia el despacho. Tocaron la puerta y la voz queda de un hombre les dio permiso para pasar.

Nada mas entrar Harry buscó inconscientemente el retrato de dumbledore, pero estaba vacío.

-Hola chicos, os estaba esperando, sentaos.

Dijo la misma voz de un hombre de espaldas a ellos, mirando por la ventana, dejando a la vista su pelo grisáceo ondulado largo hasta unos hombros caidos, algo abatidos por el paso del tiempo, por los golpes de la vida, por un deje de importancia ante la opinión de los demas, como si le diera igual aparentar lo que realmente es y lo que ha sufrido. Una túnica marrón a juego con algunos mechones de su pelo dejaba ver su cuerpo marcado y algo delgado.

Harry se sentó en una silla al lado de Ron, una silla señorial aunque algo antigua.

-que tal estais?- dijo esta vez una mujer en la que harry no habia deparado y por lo visto

Ron tampoco ya que dio un respingo en la silla. Harry sonrió y a paso rapido se la acerco y la abrazó.

-Tonks!estamos bien, y tu?no te hemos visto desde...-harry puso cara de tristeza-ya sabes.

Concluyó el moreno, la chica presentaba un aspecto diferente, mas sobrio, su pelo castaño caía hasta sus hombros con unos rizos muy definidos, y unos ojos redondos y grandes brillaban con luz propia a juego con una juvenil sonrisa. Ella le apretó ligeramente el hombro mientras se dirigía hacia el hombre misterioso (n/A: no por mucho tiempo, don't worry u). Se situo junto a el y con agilidad él la paso un brazo por los hombros.

-bueno...-dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio.-para qué queríais vernos?

Y aquel hombre de unos 30 años giró sobre si mismo soltándose de la mujer.

-vereis, os quiero proponer una cosa...relacionada con el colegio...

Se que es corto, pero si os gusta lo seguire!si habeis llegado hasta aquí ya sabeis...no es nada nuevo, pero darla abajo a la izquierda y dejarme r/R:D


End file.
